


Frozen Fires

by Ars_Matron



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefly Setting, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Androids, Crossdressing, Dark, Dark Victor Nikiforov, Firefly like universe, Futuristic, Harry Potter / Crossdressing / Serial Killer Au, Historical / Android / Doctor AU, M/M, Magic, Makeup, Serial Killer, Shared Makeup, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Viktor is a Doctor, Yuuri is an android, mix it up 3 prompt au, reference to deaths, shared marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-02 22:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ars_Matron/pseuds/Ars_Matron
Summary: Yuri on Ice FicletsChapter 1- Serial Killer, Harry Potter, Crossdressing AU (Dark)Chapter 2- Dark Harry Potter AU (continued)Chapter 3 - Historical, Android, Doctor AU (solarpunk/Firefly)Chapter 4 - soulmate, Yurio -Otabek - JJ (any mark someone makes on their body appears on their soulmate)





	1. Serial Killer, Harry Potter, Crossdressing AU

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt one, given by MagicRedhead. They asked for "Serial killer, harry potter, crossdressing AU !!"
> 
> And boy, did I enjoyed delivering!!

“It’s just a bit of bad luck, Yuuri.” Phichit placed a delicate china cup before Yuuri. It clinked softly on the polished table, an errant drop escaping to splash onto the pale wood.

Yuuri didn’t take his eyes off it.

“It isn’t ‘a bit of bad luck’, it’s happened ten times,” Yuuri’s voice wavered as he took up the cup. He wouldn’t cry again. It wouldn’t make anything better if he did. “Ten times isn’t bad luck, Phichit. It’s a curse!” Yuuri took a large gulp of the scalding tea. It burned all the way down his throat, taking his mind off a similar sensation behind his eyes.

“You aren’t cursed, Yuuri.” Phichit went back to their small shared kitchen, busting around to pour himself a cup. His efforts to not let his annoyance show in his voice was evident. “You’ve never even stepped foot in Knockturn Alley. Where would you have even come into contact with a cursed item.”

“Maybe someone hates me and slipped me something.” Yuuri sniffed into his teacup. “Someone who knows I shouldn’t have taken over the shop from Minako-sensei. I don’t deserve to sell charms right on mainstreet like her.”

Phichit set a plate of cookies on the table with perhaps just a bit too much force. “That’s enough of that, Yuuri! You’re fantastic! You’re better at charms than anyone! Minako knew that when she left you the shop so she could go research abroad. So,”

He took up a cookie and waved in front of Yuuri’s face enticingly. “Are you going to stop crying and help me eat these cookies, or do I need to get Takeshi to knock some sense into you?” Phichit’s face morphed from mild anger, to his signature cheery smile. The one he always used just to make Yuuri feel better.

Yuuri took up a cookie, but only held it in his hand as Phichit began to chat on. A litany of useless words that were meant to help him feel better, but only served to remind him of what was wrong.

In the four months since Yuuri had taken over Ice Castle Charms, no fewer than ten of his biggest clients had wound up dead. All were found in their homes. Peaceful, as though they had simply fallen asleep and never awoke. All the victims were young men around his age. Presumably healthy and happy.

Until they had come into contact with Yuuri, that is.

Phichit meant well, but no matter how many times he said it was happenstance. Yuuri couldn’t shake the cold fingers of dread that gripped his spine. There was something else going on.

And Yuuri was going to find out what.

~~~

Yuuri glanced quickly over his shoulder down the darkening street. He was one alley away from Knuckturn Alley. No one was watching him, or following him. Or seemed to realize he had closed up shop early for the second day this week.

He had been asking around, as quietly as he could, just here or there a question on if someone knew where he might go for curse removal…..for a friend, of course.

Most patrons of Diagon Alley didn’t have a clue. They didn’t meddle in such things, and hoped they would never need to know. It wasn’t until a man with black hair done in an undercut, and dark serious eyes came in for a protection charm that he learned a name. Just a name.

The dark patron took his charm with a stoic nod, and in a flat voice had assured Yuuri, “If Mr Nikiforov can’t help you, then no one can.” Before he vanished from Yuuri’s shop with a sweep of his pitch black robes and telltale pop.

It hadn’t taken long to find what he needed. The address of a shop dealing in curses, both presumably the giving and removing of them. A shop known only the name, Nikiforov.

Yuuri took a deep breath, it was now or never….and he simply couldn’t let it be never. With one more furtive look back to Diagon Alley, shining golden in the setting sun, Yuuri plunged into the dusky twilit alley that would take him to Knocktun.

The wind seems stronger here, icy and unforgiving. Yuuri hugged his blue velvet robe closer. Of all the days to wear the thin silk sundress. Though it had been unseasonably warm that morning, and Yuuri couldn’t have predicted that his day would end up like this. Traipsing down an alley to the dark magic quarter. The clicking of his heels on the cobbled street the only sound other than the whistling wind. No, he couldn’t have known. Though given how the last four months had been he shouldn’t be surprised.

He turned down one more corner and there it was, stretched out before in all its glory. Dark, forbidden secrets that Yuuri wasn’t allowed to possess. What would his mother say if she knew he had even stepped foot here? Nothing good….she could never know. Yuuri squared his shoulders as he moved down the street. He was here for a purpose. Dire circumstances that no one could blame him for. 

Finding what he was looking for wasn’t as hard as he feared. The shop in question was large, old. Palatial. Was this really it? The family who owned this shop must very old magic. Yuuri’s mother was a witch, but his father wasn’t. His kind were usually sneered at by the likes of people who ran stores like this one.

But, he had come all this way. He would push on!

He climbed the few, spotless, steps to the door, and entered the store. Before his eyes could adjust though he was pitching back, falling ungracefully to street below. A suffocating pressure on his chest.

It took only a moment to realize it hadn’t been a curse that sent him sprawling, but a very large, very affectionate poodle. The dog bounced around him excitedly, pressing damp paws into in the delicate rose colored silk of his dress, and only then did Yuuri become aware that he was laying in a rather frigid puddle of water…..perfect.

“Makka!” A richly accented, and quite exasperated, voice called from inside the shop. Soon the pressure was gone as the poodle was lifted away. “I’m so sorry, she’s usually much more-” The voice cut off is a small gasp.

Yuuri managed to look up, face burning in the cold air. If he was trying to make a good first impression he had just failed miserably. And to make matters worse the man standing before him, wand aloft, as though frozen in mid cast. Was the most beautiful person Yuuri had ever seen. He had crystalline blue eyes, and a cascade of soft silvery hair. He was dressed in a black satin robe, his clothing underneath was just as dark. Though a delicate silver snowflake graced his lapel. Glinting brightly in the diminishing sun.

Yuuri quickly looked down. He had been staring, and that was not only rude but creepy. What had gotten into him. Oh! Yuuri flushed harder, in his fall his dress had risen up, The slit along the side completely open to show off the long expanse of Yuuri’s leg. He tried to pull the fabric back over to save some of his modesty, but the sodden silk wouldn’t budge.

The man above him cleared his throat audibly, springing into action. Suddenly there were warm hands under Yuuri’s arms and he was being lifted up out of the icy water. “You poor thing. You’re soaked through. I simply can’t apologize for Makkachin enough. Please, let me take care of you.”

Yuuri wobbled unsteadily when the man let go. His feet having gone numb sometime ago. The man must have taken his silence as a rebuke. He ran a hand through his silvery hair in distress. “Some shopkeeper I am. I can’t even keep my dog from attacking patrons.” He said it low, hurried. But Yuuri perked up instantly.

He was the shopkeeper! “A-are you Mr Nikiforov?” Oh please, please say yes!

The man’s eyes brightened, a heart shaped smile curving his perfect lips. “Yes. I’m Viktor Nikiforov. Were you looking for me?”

Yuuri nodded, shaking too much now to properly speak. Viktor smiled down at him as though Yuuri had handed him a basket gold. As though Yuuri had just reached up and hung to the moon in sky. Then he looked down at Yuuri’s thin clinging dress, a slight blush dusting his nose.

“Oh my, where is my head, let’s get you in and dry you off.” He laughed merrily, taking Yuuri by the arm and leading him back inside the shop. Yuuri had figured that Viktor would lead him to the counter so they could get to business. But instead he was lead through another door and down a hall into a cozy little kitchen.

“Let me just take care of that.” VIktor waved his wand almost lazily and just like that Yuuri’s clothes and hair were dry once more. Without asking Viktor took his cloak next and hung it on the wall along with his own. 

“Why don’t you have a seat by the fire and I’ll get you some tea. Oh,” Viktor paused midway to the cupboard, he fixed Yuuri with another blinding smile. “I never got your name.”

“Oh ugh, it’s Yuuri. Yuuri Katsuki.” Yuuri took a chair by the fire. His clothes may have been dried but he was still chilled to the bone. The room however was pleasantly toasty. Already Yuuri felt more relaxed, surround by an unexpected warmth.

“Yuuri?” Viktor tilted his head thoughtfully. “Oh! You run the cute little charms store on Diagon Alley.” Viktor chirped happily. He handed Yuuri a cup of tea. His icy blue eyes bright in the firelight. “So Yuuri Katsuki, purveyor of charms. To what do I owe the honor of having you grace my doorstep?”

Yuuri clutched the cup in shaking hands, finger ghostly white against the porcelain. Hope was so close, so blessedly close. All Viktor had to do was agree to help. Yuuri  met Viktor’s gaze once more, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

“Something awful is wrong with me, Mr Nikiforov! I need your help!”

~~~

He was gorgeous. Breathtaking! Somehow more amazing up close than the stolen glances Viktor was able to snatch here and there.

Not enough. Never enough.

But by some miracle here he was. Sitting in the shop kitchen, in VIkor’s favorite chair, drinking from Viktor’s favorite cup! He could thank any deity that might still listen to him for this miracle.

And Makkachin….He would definitely be thanking Makkachin later. For being too enthusiastic. For knocking Yuuri into that puddle.

For the way the wet silk had clung to every enticing curve of Yuuri’s slender body.

But now the silk was dry, though still lovely. It flowed around him, the slit opening once more to reveal his lovely leg. He seemed unaware, though, of the reaction his beauty caused.

He was perfect.

But when he met Viktor’s gaze once more there were tears in his deep soulful eyes. Viktor’s heart clenched painfully, that his Yuuri could be in so much distress. Viktor dropped to his knees before him, taking one of Yuuri’s chilled hands in his own. “Oh Yuuri, of course I’ll help you. But you must call me, VIktor, okay?”

Yuuri gave a small sniff, nodding weakly as a few stray tears fell to his soft round cheeks. Viktor brush a strand of his hair behind his ears. LIke weightless black silk. “Now, tell me what is wrong, Yuuri.”

Yuuri spoke, in fits and pauses. Choked with emotion as he relayed the last several months to Viktor.

For Viktor’s part, he wanted to laugh, to weep at the divine poetry that had brought Yuuri to him. How utterly perfect! Oh, yes. Viktor was going help him!

“Hmmm,” He made a show of bringing a finger up to his lips in thought. “It could be a curse.” Beside him Yuuri choked back more tears, Viktor hurried on. “But it could also be someone targeting your mentor. You said she’s away, yes? Maybe it’s someone who wants to run her out of business, and sees a perfect opportunity to do it while she’s gone.”

Yuuri sniffed and nodded. “It could be.”

“Don’t worry, Yuuri. We’ll figure it out. I’ll need a day or two to gather everything I need to work a proper curse detection spell. But until then.” Viktor unhooked the snowflake pin from his lapel, taking one of Yuuri’s hands again he placed the small silver brooch on his palm and then laid his own hand on top of it. Viktor tapped the top of his hand with his wand and instantly the pin heated up.

Yuuri gasped, trying jerk away from the sudden heat, but Viktor held him fast. And soon it was over. He took the pin once more and fastened it to a silver chain from around his neck before handing it back to Yuuri.

“You must wear this always. It’s a protection spell, if anyone means you any harm this will ward them off.”

“R-really? I’ve never-”

“It’s an old Russian technique.” Viktor quickly cut him off. A master of working charmed items would be hesitant….just his luck. But after a few seconds of staring at the charm Yuuri did put it on. Viktor smiled warmly at him.

“I’ll come by your shop in a few days, when all is ready.”

“Okay,” Yuuri placed a hand over the snowflake where it sat, perfectly on display on his chest. “Thank you so much, Viktor. I can’t tell you how much better I feel already.”

Yuuri rose and Viktor followed. Reluctantly going to retreive Yuuri’s robe. Not wanting to say goodbye just yet. But he couldn’t keep Yuuri there. Not that night anyway.

Soon.

“Think nothing of it. I’m more than happy to help.” He smoothed the dark blue velvet over Yuuri’s fragile shoulders. “But it’s late, what sort of gentleman would I be to allow you to walk home alone. Please, use the floo network.” He gestured to a glass pot of sparkling powder by the hearth.

“Oh,” Yuuri blushed prettily at Viktor’s words. “T-thank you. Really it’s no trouble.”

“No, I insist. Please.”

Yuuri nodded, and for the first time that evening gave Viktor a warm smile in return. Before long he was gone. Tossing the powder into the fire and saying the name of his shop before being swallowed by the flames.

Viktor stared at the fire for quite some time after, completely unaware that he was no longer alone until a voice rang out from the vacated chair.

“So, that was him?” Chris sat leaned back, legs crossed at the ankles. He gave Viktor a knowing look through his thick dark lashes.

“Yes.”

“And you just let him go?”

Viktor’s smile was sharp, no warm reached his cold blue eyes. “Not to worry, he’ll be back. And until then.” He reached into his pocket, producing another snowflake pin. This one worked in gold. It pulsed pleasingly on his palm. “Until then I’ll know if anyone dares to touch him. And if they do….” His fist closed over the charms sharp edges. Knuckles white, shaking. If anyone dared to touch what was his. 

 There would be no more guesswork. No more fear that he had missed someone who had unsavory intentions toward his darling angel. He would know, the minutes someone approached his Yuuri now. 

“I’ll be able to take care of them swiftly.”

_________________________________________

[This](http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/4yd16l-l-610x610-dress-long+dress-silk-nude-pink-sexy-slit+dress-silk+dress-vneck-spaghetti+strap-bodycon-leg+slit-slip+dress-gown-champagne+dress-gold-fancy-need-sexy+dress-formal-formal+dress-lon.jpg) is Yuuri's dress! I've been asked to continue this, so there will probably be a part to coming soon! 

GIVE ME PROMPTS!! 

##  [AU MIX-IT-UP CHALLENGE](https://ars-matron.tumblr.com/post/169484078868/au-mix-it-up-challenge)

 


	2. Dark Harry Potter AU (continued)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His head spun. Odd bits of information making themselves known in flashes. Shockingly detailed. The dark silk of the sheets. The gauzy canopy. The fall of Viktor’s silvery hair. 
> 
> How it tickled the skin of his expose shoulder. 
> 
> Other things happened, swift, and without his recollection. He didn’t remember taking his dress off. Or when Viktor had lost his shirt. But soon Yuuri’s sheer stockings and lace garter were the only clothing between them that hadn’t ended up on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look! Part Two!!
> 
> Ok, so....maga Dub-con here!! Viktor is bad, y'all.  
> I have blocked off the sex scene with these "❄️❄️ ❄️❄️ ❄️❄️ ❄️❄️ ❄️❄️ ❄️❄️"  
> Since there is a lot of story, Viktor's POV, after, you probably don't want to skip that part.

Yuuri ran his hands down his hips, settling the emerald green chiffon of his dress in place. He tied the sash around his slender waist. Turning every which way to inspect his appearance in the mirror. The dress was much more modest than the rosy silk he had been wearing when he last met with Viktor. Not that Yuuri had planned for him to see him that way.  

 

If Yuuri had known he was going to be meeting with the man who could possibly solve his curse problem, then he would have dressed more professionally. He would have worn, well, something like he was now. The dress had a modest bust line, and delicately puffed sleeves. The hem wasn’t over long, flowing below his knees.

 

It was a dress that would win his mother’s approval. One that Mari wouldn’t make him go and change out of. All while giving him a lecture on showing too much skin when he left the house. The bodice was snug, and the skirt full. It fanned out beautifully when he turned.

 

He spun, giggling as the flimy fabric billowed around him.   


His smile faded when he caught Phichit’s eye behind him in the mirror. Yuuri straightened his shoulders. Looking away from Phichit’s hard gaze. He fiddled nervously with the snowflake charm where it still hung around neck. They were not going to have that conversation again!

 

Phichit, obviously, didn’t agree. “Where exactly is he taking you?”

 

Yuuri shrugged into his robe, today’s was a dark forest green silk to complement his dress. He did a quick check to make sure he had his wand before he answered. “I assume we’re going to be at his shop. That’s where all his equipment is. I left the directions for you on the table by the door.” He said stiffly.

 

Phichit huffed, dark eyes sharp and fists clenched. But Yuuri swept past him, unconcerned. It had been two days since Yuuri and Viktor had met. And in those two days Phichit had done little else than tell Yuuri how much he didn’t trust Viktor. Didn’t think Yuuri should go with him.

 

His anger only increasing when Yuuri had received an owl from Viktor the evening after their meeting, telling him when Viktor would be by to pick him up. And honestly, it was getting rather old.  

 

Yuuri didn’t have time for another round of this 'discussion’. He had wanted to be fresh when he met Viktor. Not covered in the dust and sweat that went along with working a busy shop. So he had closed up early to run upstairs, shower, and change. He needed to leave now, lest Viktor arrive and think he wasn’t going to show.

 

“You shouldn’t trust him, Yuuri. For all you know he’s the one cursing you….If it even is a curse!”

 

“He has nothing to gain from cursing me. You should see his shop, it’s huge! He's obviously from a wealthy and powerful family. People like that don’t go out of their way to curse nobodies like me.”

 

Phichit growled low in frustration. Yuuri didn’t pay him any mind. At the door he slipped into his favorite pair of black patent leather pumps.

 

Hand hovering just above the door handle, Yuuri paused. He looked over his shoulder to Phichit. “I promise to be careful.” He gave Phichit a weak smile.

 

Yuuri loved Phichit, they were best friends. Roommates. Phichit hadn’t even complained four months ago when Yuuri said they had to move above the shop after Minako had left. He had simply packed up his room and hamsters, ready to leave within an hour without question.

 

They might fight. They may wish to wring each other’s necks from time to time. But at the end of the day there was love between them. He didn’t want to leave without making sure Phichit knew it.

 

Phichit’s shoulders slumped. He rose a shaking hand to cover his eyes. When next he looked up, his emotions were bare. WIthout the anger he had held so tightly to, there was nothing to keep his true worry and fear at bay.

 

Yuuri was across the room, his arms around Phichit’s neck in an instant. Hardly taking note when the charm pulsed warmly against his chest.

 

He rested a cheek on Phichit’s shoulder, simply taking a moment to hold him close. “It’s going to be okay. I’ll be back soon.”

 

“You better.” Phichit dug his fingers into Yuuri’s back, just on the verge of too tight. When Yuuri pulled back Phichit’s hand sought out one of Yuuri’s and held it until he was at the door.

 

Yuuri waved goodbye, slipping from the small apartment and racing down the stairs. Even with the thick wood of the door between them, Yuuri could still feel Phichit’s dark eyes watching him.

 

Yuuri all but barreled down the stairs and out of the small door leading to the street. He was a bit late. That altercation with Phichit set him back. Viktor would still there, wouldn’t he? He would wait for Yuuri. Yuuri had sent him a message saying he would be there. So of course, he would wait.

 

Oh please, Viktor, just wait a little while longer!

 

Because the universe had it out for him, Yuuri’s heel caught on the bottom step and he tripped, falling to the sidewalk with all the momentum of his once frenzied sprint. In the moments before impact many things flitted through Yuuri’s mind. As thing are want to do when one has no choice but to watch their life fall apart around them

 

First was the realization that Yuuri was going to land on his knees. Hard. Even if he was lucky enough to come out of it unbloodied and whole, the gauzy fabric of his dress would certainly not fair so well.

 

The second thought was about his shoe. He had probably scuffed his shoe….and it was his favorite pair! Perhaps Phichit knew a spell to fix them when he got home.

 

And Last, but worse of all, there was Viktor. If he was there he was about to see Yuuri fall flat on his face on the street. This was not the improvement from meeting him whilst lying in a rain puddle that Yuuri had in mind.

 

Yuuri squeezed his eyes tight, bracing for an impact….that….never came.

 

Instead of concrete, blinding pain, and regret. There was a deep melodious laugh, and the soft tap of shoes on pavement.

 

Yuuri opened his eyes, and there was Viktor. Tall, graceful. His silver hair shining in the lantern light. He came to stand before Yuuri and only then did he realize that he hadn’t fallen, and was in fact, floating some distance off the ground.

 

“We really must stop meeting this way, Yuuri.” Viktor smiled warmly down at him, voice rich, still tinted with his musical laughter.

 

Yuuri could only stare. Viktor had saved him from a nasty fall. Had been there to catch him. Had come to his rescue yet again.

 

Viktor waved his wand with a small flick, and Yuuri was standing. He stumbled when his left foot took on weight, wincing slightly. Well, if the only thing he came out of this with was a twisted ankle, and some mild embarrassment, then he would count himself lucky.

 

Viktor frowned when he saw Yuuri limp. His eyes, like chips of ice, caught the last rays of light with surprising intensity. “You’re hurt?”

 

“No, no. I’m fine really. Just, tripped….” Viktor’s stony gaze sent a spike of panic through him. Maybe he wouldn’t want to deal with Yuuri. Clumsy, slow, cursed Yuuri. “I….I’m ok to go. Unless you don’t want-”

 

“No!” Viktor clutched Yuuri’s arm tight and frantic. Before taking a deep breath, his grip loosening ever so slightly. “I was just worried about you, Yuuri. I don’t want you to be hurt.”

 

Yuuri placed a hand over Viktor’s where it still lay on his arm. Of course Viktor was only worried about his leg. He was kind like that. After all. How many shop owners in Knockturn Alley would go out of their way to dry off and make tea for someone like him?

 

“I really am fine.”

 

“Good, good. And things have been going well?” Viktor’s voice still held a hard edge, his eyes pointedly going to the silver snowflake at the base of Yuuri’s throat.

 

“Yes, you were right. No one has tried to approach me….no further than the counter at work anyway.” Yuuri gave a small laugh.

 

But Viktor’s expression didn’t clear. Instead his eyes flicked up to the windows above. The ones that belonged to Yuuri and Phichit. “And who’s that?”

 

Yuuri followed his gaze, standing at the window, watching them like a hawk, was Phichit. Yuuri sighed. “That’s my roommate. He’s fine, he’s just….A little over protective.”

 

Viktor hummed low, eyes sharply focused on the windows. “Of course…” The cloudy expression lifting, he brought one of Yuuri’s hands up to his lips, placing a light kiss on his fingers. He didn’t let go of Yuuri’s hand after. Choosing to hold onto him as he ran a finger over the sensitive skin on Yuuri’s wrist. “Who wouldn’t want to protect you?”  
  
Yuuri flushed. “Whoever is cursing me…”

 

Viktor jerked, as though coming out of a daze. “Of course, of course. We should get going!”

 

Yuuri nodded and took a step towards the street that would lead them to Viktor’s shop. Only to have his ankle give out on the first step. He wasn’t even surprised when Viktor was there. Strong, steady hands keeping him up.

 

“Well, we can’t walk.” Viktor tapped a finger against his lips before he gasped, smiling bright. He gathered Yuuri close to him, holding him tight Soft lips brushed Yuuri’s ear, sending a shiver down his spine, as Viktor whispered. “Hang on, now.”

 

Yuuri tried to steady his breathing. He could do this. He had apparated with people before. His mother and Mari had been apparating with him since he was small. It was no different with Viktor. Who was warm. Who held him to so close.

 

Yuuri leaned against him, head on Viktor’s shoulder. He breathed deeply of, whatever it was Viktor was wearing. It was soft, but allconsuming. It was winter at the onsen. HIs mother's cooking and the scent of the ice that formed around the hot springs. The crisp winter wind that kept him inside, but couldn’t touch the heat of the baths. The warmth of his family's love.

 

It had been so long since he’d been back. Since his mother had wrapped him in a thick blanket after a day of ice skating. SInce he’d smelled that particular brand of cigarettes that Mari always chose. Since he’d had a few too many drinks with his father in the inn.

 

It all came back to Yuuri in that moment. Washing over him. Glowing bright, then hazy. He lost himself. To the moment. To the memories. Only coming around again at the gentle, caring fingers that ran through his hair.

 

“We’re here.” words spoken softly. Soothing. Gentle breath on his neck.

 

It woke Yuuri up like a bucket of ice.

 

Oh! “Oh, I…!” He pushed off of Viktor, looking around them. They were in a room he had never seen before. The furniture, old and dark, was pushed up against the walls.

 

There was a large hearth with a blazing fire. And a ring of chalk had been drawn on the floor. Candles and odd bits of feathers, stones, and glass littered the floor in a pattern that made not the slightest bit of sense to Yuuri. The rest of the room was dark, the flickering flames not quite enough to banish the gloom.  

 

What had happened? How long had they been there already? Apparition was instant. It was also very uncomfortable. It was honestly one of Yuuri’s least favorite methods of travel. Leaving him dizzy far longer than it did most people. But….he felt fine….He couldn’t even remember the trip at all.

 

Yuuri shook his head, Whatever fog had overtaken him had yet to fully dissipate. When next he looked around Viktor wasn’t beside him any longer, but across the room, laying something down on a dark, intricately carved couch.

 

Robes? Yuuri looked down at this bare arms. He was putting away their robes. When had he….?

 

“Let’s get started. Or, do you need anything, Yuuri.” Viktor was there again, the concern back in his voice. His lovely, lovely voice. Yuuri shook his head.

 

Viktor ran a hand, tender and kind, through Yuuri’s hair once more. “It will be over soon, I promise. “

 

“Then we’ll know,” Yuuri’s voice shook, his heart thumping painfully against his chest. “Then we’ll know, if I’m being cursed?”

 

“Then we’ll know.” Viktor’s smile was small, but encouraging. He took Yuuri’s hand and lead him to the centre of the circle. There was a space clear, just enough for Yuuri to lay down. He sent Viktor a worried look. “You….might lose consciousness. It’s best you lay down now. Otherwise I’ll be too worried about you hitting your head to do the spell properly.”

 

Reluctantly, Yuuri allowed Viktor to help him down. Viktor positioned him, straightening his head, placing his arms on his chest. But when he got to Yuuri’s feet he paused. Fingers brushing over Yuuri’s injured ankle until he cupped Yuuri's foot in his hands. “I’m going to take these off, it will be better for your ankle.”

 

“O-oh...sure.” Yuuri tried not to move as Viktor remove his shoes with the utmost care. He took them over to the same couch where he had placed their robes. “Is...is this your house?” He finally asked. From what he could see it was old, and grand. Much like Viktor’s shop had looked from the outside.

 

Viktor paced around the circle, inspecting his construction for a final time before they began. He smirked at the question. “Yes. This is where I live. It’s above my store. Just like yours.”

 

Yuuri nodded, then froze, Viktor had said to be still. He took deep, even breaths. Relaxing as much as he could on the cold wooden floor. Viktor said he was going to start and Yuuri closed his eyes. From somewhere above him Viktor’s voice rang out. Clear. Deafening in the otherwise silent room.

 

His chanted words washed over Yuuri. And he did actually relax then. It felt, good, protective. Right. Some part of him recognized the words as Russian. Though he had never heard it spoken so beautifully or for such an extended period before.

 

The last thing he registered, before the fog crept back in to take him. Was cold hands on the back of is neck, and the smell of spice and ice.

 

~~~

 

When Yuuri opened his eyes he was no longer on the floor, or in the large room where Viktor had performed his ritual. He was instead laid across another antique sofa of dark velvet. This room was just as poorly lit as the other one from what he could tell. Which wasn’t much beyond being next to another large fireplace with another blazing fire.

 

He tried to sit up and peer around the room, but couldn’t manage to lift his head more than inch off the cushions. He fell back with a groan. It was like a herd of pygmy puffs had taken up residence in his head.

 

“Viktor?” his voice was weak, his throat oddly tender. But luckily he didn’t have to call again as Viktor was there, by his side in an instant.

 

“Oh, Yuuri. You’re awake. How are you feeling?” He spoke in a whisper, taking one of Yuuri’s hands. It helped calm some of the nervousness of waking alone in an unfamiliar room.

 

Yuuri nodded, which was a terrible idea. He had to close his eyes for a while before going on. “How did it go?”

 

When Viktor didn’t reply Yuuri pried his eyes open and turned enough to see him. “Viktor?”

 

“Now, Yuuri-” Viktor began in a soothing tone.

 

Yuuri’s heart dropped into his stomach. No one ever spoke in that tone when they had something good to say. He gathered his strength and, ignoring Viktor’s frantic attempts to press him back down as he threw his legs off the couch so that he sit properly.

 

Or tried he to. It was too difficult to remain upright, he ended up slumping back onto the cushions anyway.

 

“Oh, Yuuri, please be careful!” The desperation in Viktor’s voice took him back a bit.

 

When Yuuri was able to focus his eyes, he asked again. “How did it go, Viktor?”

 

Viktor sighed, taking one of Yuuri’s hands like had before in the kitchen. And like then he also remained on the floor, kneeling before him. “My dear, Yuuri. You were right to come to me. There is something around you. Something dark.”

 

Yuuri’s breath caught. So it wasn’t his imagination. It wasn’t coincidence like Phichit suggested. “Do you know….I mean, can you see who did it. Or what-”

 

“Shhhh,” Viktor soothed, running his hands up Yuuri’s arm. “Please try to relax, I-” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, as though steeling himself. His eyes opened again, bright. Delphic. “I’m not really sure how to say this, so I’ll just come out, okay.” Yuuri nodded eagerly for him to continue.

 

“I can see that there is something, a miasma that is following you around. But I can’t say who cast such a thing. Nor do I know who even could. But….”

 

“But what?” Yuuri leaned forward. Or so he tried. His movements were still sluggish, but he did manage to sit up on his own. Though he had to brace a hand on Viktor’s shoulder to remain upright.

 

Viktor held him sturdy. His larger hands enclosed around Yuuri’s forearms. “I don’t think that I can clear this, aura, completely. But I can protect you from it.”

 

“I don’t….Protect me how?”

 

“Yuuuri~” Viktor purred, leaning forward slowly. Yuuri’s back hit the cushions behind him as he moved with Viktor. Trying to keep at least some distance between them. “Surely you know the only way to beat the darkness in this world is light. One only needs love to conquer evil.”

 

“Love?” Yuuri tried to ask, but his voice was weak to his own ears. He wasn’t even sure that he had spoken as his head lolled to the side.

 

The intoxicating scent from before flooded his senses once again. A wonderful, weightless cloud fell on him, as Viktor’s hands trailed along his body. One moving up his neck to cup his face. The other smoothed down the thin fabric of his dress, caressing his leg.

 

It was all far too forward. Viktor was lovely, yes. But they had only just met. Phichit was right, he knew next to nothing about Viktor personally. Some part of him knew. Some tiny desperate voice tried to claw its way to the forefront of his sluggish thoughts.  

 

But he felt so good. So safe. Protected in Viktor’s arms. His chin was tilted back and there were lips on the underside of his jaw, moving back behind his ear. He couldn’t have stopped the moan as it fell from his lips even if he tried.

 

Viktor hummed with pleasure. “Yes, love. I _love_ you, Yuuri.” The words were soft. Mellow and Melodic. Sending a wave of bliss down Yuuri’s spin.

 

When Viktor’s lips left his skin, strikingly cold in their absence, Yuuri whined softly. Viktor took his chin in his hands brought them face to face. His eyes so very dark. The crystalline irises nearly obscured by his pupils, as he spoke in a husky voice. “Let me take care of you.”

 

“Yes.” Yuuri breathed. He couldn’t catch his breath, his heart beat erratically in his chest. It was all he could do to speak again. For his pleas to be heard. “Yes. Yes, please, Viktor.”

 

❄️❄️ ❄️❄️ ❄️❄️ ❄️❄️ ❄️❄️ ❄️❄️

 

The answer came, Viktor’s lips on his own. Warm, sweet. Craving.

 

Before he knew what was happening, could even process what exactly he was asking for. He was consumed. Viktor was everywhere. He was everything.

 

There were hands on Yuuri's legs. Racing up the skirt of his dress, pushing them apart as Viktor slid in between his thighs.

 

Lips on his neck. Electric. A flash of teeth and the maddening sweep of Viktor’s tongue.

 

Viktor's fingers in his hair, at his waist. Gripping and tugging in all the right ways. He leaned into Yuuri, a heavy warmth that covered his whole body.

 

Yuuri had never moved this fast, or gone this far with anyone before. But he hardly had time to question it as Viktor hitched his legs up high to wrap around his waist.

 

The next he knew they were moving. Yuuri clung to Viktor’s shoulders as he walked them across the darkened room. With delicate care Viktor lowered him onto a soft bed.

 

His head spun. Odd bits of information making themselves known in flashes. Shockingly detailed. The dark silk of the sheets. The gauzy canopy. The fall of Viktor’s silvery hair.

 

How it tickled the skin of his expose shoulder.

 

Other things happened, swift, and without his recollection. He didn’t remember taking his dress off. Or when Viktor had lost his shirt. But soon Yuuri’s sheer stockings and lace garter were the only clothing between them that hadn’t ended up on the floor.

 

Even in his daze Yuuri noticed how much Viktor seemed to enjoy those particular garments.  

 

Viktor leaned down and captured his lips in a deep kiss. Hungry. Predatory. Eagerly accepting all the delicious sounds that Yuuri couldn’t hold back. Viktor’s lips were the sweetest thing Yuuri had ever tasted. He couldn’t get enough. Never wanting to come up for air as their bodies moved against one another.

 

For a time that’s all there was. Yuuri’s limbs grew heavy, pliant and difficult to move. In the moment he couldn’t find it in himself to care. Viktor lifted one of his legs easily, spreading Yuuri open wider still. He gasped, part in surprise and part discomfort, as a slickened finger entered him.

 

“It’s ok baby. I have you.” Viktor whispered, voice low, calm. He brought his other hand up to stroke Yuuri’s cheek softly before kissing him once more.

 

As he explored Yuuri’s mouth, Viktor opened him with long graceful fingers. Occasionally brushing against a spot that had Yuuri’s back arching and toes curling.

 

“More….Please!” He gasped, head tossing to the side beyond his control.

 

Viktor chuckled softly, ghosting his lips over the smooth skin of Yuuri’s neck “Anything for you, moya lyubov.” In tandem Viktor stroked that bundle of nerves again and bit down on his neck. Hard enough to elicit a cry of ecstasy from Yuuri's parted lips

 

Hard enough to bruise.

 

Nothing had ever felt so good before. Never in his life had Yuuri been so hot. Lava ran through his veins now where blood once flowed. When Viktor’s finger withdrew he nearly wept at the loss.

 

But there was no time for him to protest, as something much larger than a few fingers pressed into him. Even coated in the same slick substance, the pressure took his breath away.

 

“Breathe, love.” Viktor’s voice was warm, calming. He lifted Yuuri’s hips a bit off the bed as he pressed in further. Sinking into Yuuri’s tight heat with several small thrusts before his hips were flush with Yuuri’s.

 

Viktor groaned as he rolled his hips in a careful, precise motion. Languid and maddening. “You feel amazing. You’re so perfect, Yuuri.” his rough voice sent a shiver down Yuuri's spine.

 

Yuuri couldn’t speak. It was too much. He was too full. Too overwhelmed with sensation. Viktor’s smell. The weight of his body as it encompassed him.

 

Then Viktor picked up pace, hitting Yuuri’s prostate with deadly accuracy on every thrust. Sending wave after wave of euphoric bliss crashing over him. So powerful he feared he would drown.

 

His only anchor was Viktor’s hands. One at his hip, fingers bruising in their desperation. The other gentle, kind as he cradled the back of Yuuri’s head. Fingers twisted in his silken black locks.

 

Their panting breaths filled the room. Viktor watched Yuuri, wonder and awe in his eyes. So bright, focused only on him. Overcome, Yuuri reached up, pulling Viktor’s mouth to his with a loud moan. The kiss was biting, dangerous. Yuuri’s fingers scrabbled for purchase in Viktor’s hair, down his muscled back, as his thrusts became harder. His pace erratic.

 

“Fuck, Yuuri. So close.” Viktor groaned out, as he dropped his hand from Yuuri’s leg to reach between them. Taking Yuuri’s neglected length in his still lubricated hand. The pressure was simply too much. The last thread of Yuuri’s control shattered with a strangled cry and a blooming warmth before them as he came in Viktor’s hand.

 

Even wrapped in a fog, delirious, rapturous. He was aware of Viktor riding out his own release as he pulsed inside of Yuuri. As the last shudders rolled through him and he collapsed, burying his face in Yuuri’s neck once more.

 

❄️❄️ ❄️❄️ ❄️❄️ ❄️❄️ ❄️❄️ ❄️❄️

 

Everything was light, airy. Right. Everything felt _right._ How could he feel so perfect, when just earlier that day he had been such a wreck? His limbs were tingling with relief as tension melted away. Leaving nothing but bliss in its wake.

 

He became aware that Viktor was speaking. Chanting praises into Yuuri’s shoulder in a softly tender voice.

 

It took him a few tries but finally Yuuri was able to open his mouth and speak. Every part of his body felt fuzzy, too far away.

 

“V-Viktor?” He could only manage a whisper. But It caught Viktor’s attention.

 

“Oh, Yuuri. My poor Yuuri, you must be thirsty. Wait here, my love.” And then VIktor was gone. He seemed to take all the heat with him. In his absence Yuuri began to shake uncontrollably. As though his very bones longed for Viktor's return.

 

Luckily he didn’t have to wait long. VIktor returned with a glass of water and a warm washcloth shortly. As soon as he was there again the tremors ceased. Yuuri’s nerves were calm once more.

 

He accepted the water gratefully. His throat was parched and aching. As though he had been screaming….though he couldn’t recall doing so.

 

As he drank the cool water, Viktor cleaned them both. Unclasping Yuuri’s garter and rolling down his stockings. His hands warm. Shaking with reverence. He placed them all on floor by the bed and began washing off Yuuri with the utmost care. The menstrations were soothing. It wasn’t until Viktor took the glass out of his lax fingers that Yuuri even realized he had closed his eyes.

 

Viktor brought the covers up around them, holding Yuuri close. He fell asleep in the cocoon of Viktor’s arms. Lulled by his voice.

 

“Go to sleep, my Yuuri. You’re safe here with me,” Viktor's arms tightened around him. “And I’ll never let anyone take you from me.”

 

There were many things that Yuuri couldn't grasp. Many turns the night had taken he couldn't have prepared for.

 

But in that moment he felt more safe, more loved, than he ever had before.

  


~~~

  


Was there such a thing as too much happiness?

 

Could one die from joy alone?

 

Wonder and delight filled him. No other emotion had ever come close to this sensation, had ever made him feel so complete. At one point he would have to stop watching Yuuri. At the very least  Viktor would need to sleep eventually. Though he certainly didn’t sleep that night. He simply couldn’t.

 

Everything had gone so well. Better than he had expected. He should have never doubted his grandmother. She knew more about these things than he.

 

The first thing he had done when Yuuri had left him that night was go pay her visit.

 

Just a quick trip to Russia to collect the things he would need for his….ritual. Aleyeva Nikiforov was a singularly breathtaking woman. A devoted and doting grandmother. And one of the most brilliant witches Viktor had ever met. When Aleyeva saw something she wanted she let nothing stand in her way.

 

Something she made sure to instill in her grandson.

 

So when the opportunity to catch his delicate love, to be the one to keep him safe forever arrived Viktor knew exactly where to go. Aleyeva had told him the story of how she had fallen in love with VIktor’s grandfather Damir. He had been strong and dashing wizard, but had been too caught up in his work to notice the beauty around him. She had made sure that he would know her love.

 

The two had been inseparable. Madly in love throughout their whole marriage. Viktor wept to see his grandmother so distraught after his death. But her strength had been inspiring. She told him that one should never avoid love for fear of the end. Love is what makes life worth living. Even the pain simply proves that one truly lived and loved in life.

 

Then she made Viktor a promise. When love finally found him he need only visit her, and she would show him just how to assure that it never slipped away.

 

She had taken one look at him that night before rushing off, satin robe billowing around her as she hurried down the dark hall. She returned with a gold chalice and a polished stone in the shape of a heart. Veins of bright red pulsed along the pitch black surface. Like a heartbeat.

 

She had given him the instructions, which were easy enough. The only kick was needing to make the amortentia….though he was a little surprised when she told him what he needed it for. It would take a day for him make some up. But it would be worth it in the end.

 

The next morning he had returned to his shop, spent the day setting up, and sent Yuuri the letter.

 

The circle was pointless. It did nothing, neither did the glass, stones, or feathers on the floor. Chris said they added an air of mystery and power. All adding to the illusion that Viktor really was working a ritual to uncover some deadly curse.

 

Not that it didn’t pain him to lie to his precious Yuuri. He only had Yuuri’s best interest in heart. After all, that’s what this was all about. Simply leaving one method of keeping Yuuri safe for another.

 

And this one was far more economical. Not to mention Viktor wouldn’t have to waste time hunting down those who obviously had evil intent towards someone with such a soft soul like his Yuuri.

 

As the sun dipped below the horizon Viktor was abuzz with excited anticipation. Carefully he applied the amortinia to his clothing, the base of his neck, and along his wrists. Where his grandmother said it would be most effective.

 

She had said it was an optional measure. But as he stood on the sidewalk that evening, holding Yuuri in his arms, he knew he had made the right choice in making it. Yuuri melted into his embrace. Head resting on his shoulder, humming soft, peaceful.

 

His poor Yuuri had injured his ankle trying to leave his home. It was just another indicator that he needed Viktor’s protection. Just another sign that Viktor was making the right choice for them.

 

He had laid Yuuri on the cold floor, taking extra care to assure his lovely ankles were not further injured. And using the spell his grandmother had taught him, placed Yuuri in a dreamless sleep. For a time he simply sat there. Holding his Yuuri as his eyes, rose hued in and dark in the firelight, fluttered closed. He slept safe in Viktor’s arms.

 

Then he had gotten to work. The tools were already set out on a table in the corner. Aleyeva had instructed him that champagne worked best for this. So he poured a generous amount into the chalice, along with the heart shaped stone. She had called it a bloodstone. He had only a moment of misgiving before she had assured him there would be no harm done to Yuuri or himself in the using of it.

 

With a silver knife he sliced the pad of his index finger, allowing a few drops of blood to fall into the amber liquid. Kneeling before Yuuri, with steady hands, he made the smallest of cuts on back of Yuuri’s upper arm. Just enough to get a drop of blood. With luck Yuuri wouldn’t notice it before it healed.

 

With both of their blood in the bubbling chalice, the bloodstone pulsed. Red seeped from the stone, dying the champagne crimson. Blood dark. Bright iridescent bubbles floated on the surface.

 

Viktor drank half of it down in one go. Though the elixir wasn’t unpleasant. Thick and nearly floral in flavor. Warmth spread through him, concentrating at his chest. He sat the chalice down and lifted Yuuri in his arms. When he was positioned properly he raised the chalice to Yuuri’s lips. It was slow, cautious work. To assure Yuuri drank it all without choking. But sip by sip, he eventually finished it off.

 

When he was finished Viktor gathered Yuuri off the floor and took him to Viktor’s room. His grandmother had said that the potion was not instantaneous. And that Yuuri might be groggy and confused at first. But he would be there for him. Walk him through it. And when the potion took hold Yuuri would realize he wanted Viktor too.

 

For as long as they lived they would be connected together. Would hold undying passion and devotion for the other. Waiting for Yuuri to wake, to see if the potion had worked, was the hardest thing Viktor had ever done.

 

And it had worked. Far beyond his wildest imaginings. It had worked! And Yuuri was his. If he focused on their passion. How utterly gorgeous Yuuri’s flawless was. How his voice was music, his body poetry. He would be in real danger of never leaving this room again. As it was he hadn’t slept at all. Choosing instead to watch Yuuri. Sweet Yuuri. As he slept, curled into Viktor all night.

 

Now the sun was rising. The room filling with a dusky light. Viktor ran a hand over Yuuri’s smooth back. Life. This was life. This was what it was all about. What he had been missing all these years. He had never been so content. Never felt so needed or strong.

 

Already he was thinking of spending the day in bed, showing Yuuri just how much he loved him. Chris could run the shop just fine.

 

Then a knock at the door brought him to reality.

 

His anger was kept at bay only because Yuuri didn’t stir. If this intrusion had woken him….Well he needn’t think of it. He slid out of bed, careful to not disturb his sleeping beauty. He grabbed a house robe, throwing it on as he went to the door.

 

Viktor opened the door to Chris, who took a step back upon seeing the storm lurking in Viktor’s eyes.

 

Chris rose his hands in defense. “I’m sorry to wake you, but we have a problem. His friend is outside causing a stir.”

 

Viktor didn’t need to ask who. After the way Yuuri’s ‘roommate’ had glared at him, he had been expecting this. It was just a little sooner than he’d hoped. But what could you. “Show him in, take him to the kitchen downstairs and give me a few minutes.” Chris nodded and Viktor closed the door to get dressed.

 

Yuuri still lay on the bed. Secure in a bundle of blankets. If Viktor was lucky he would be back before Yuuri even woke.

 

Viktor dressed quickly. Running a brush quickly through his hair before heading out of the room.

 

There was one last pesky thread he needed to clip.

 

________________________________________

 

The [dress](https://www.rosewe.com/images/201608/goods_img/156156_G_1471603090971.jpg) Yuuri was wearing

 

Follow [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13481196?view_full_work=true) for more updates for this story 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I allowed myself to look ahead and see where this fic could go. So I added an new fic that's these two chapters. Please follow it for updates just for this story. 
> 
> I have other things I'm trying to wrap up at the moment. But let me give you a taste of what is to come. 
> 
> \- A very distraught Phichit who is NOT going to take this lying down.  
> \- Minako and Mari who will not rest until they figure out what is going.  
> \- Your friendly neighborhood Owl caretaker, Seung-gil. Who did not sign up for this drama.  
> \- Why exactly Otabek pushed Yuuri towards VIktor. And what he expects to get from this arrangement. 
> 
> So that's just a little taste of what to expect!! 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for your kind words and support for this story. It's really grabbed my inspiration. I don't think I can just let it go now.


	3. Historical / Android / Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hashi-cat asked for: Historical / Android / Hospital YOI  
> The historical part said any period I wanted…Well, I chose futuristic Victorian. It’s subtle. Think Firefly!

With careful, steady hands, Viktor attached the last wire to the circuit. The smoke of the soldering gun tickled his nose. A familiar, welcoming sensation. Just another thing that helped him lose himself in the job.

Viktor was the youngest, brightest, biomedical engineer in the field. He had obtained his PhD and MD simultaneously at the age of seventeen. Now he was the most sought after doctor in the verse.

When he was younger it was everything he could have asked for. He couldn’t remember a time in his life when he wanted to be something other what he was. Helping people. Coming up with better more efficient bioelectronics. Furthering the lifespans of androids, giving them a better quality of life.

They were people too, they deserved to live as freely as everyone else. Not burdened by the fears of their parts, both essential and recreational, failing and leaving them stranded.

Or worse.

Viktor replaced the plate on his patient’s arm. “There you go, Mr Celestino. It shouldn’t give you anymore trouble now.”

Celestino flexed his hand, the whirr of gears just audible in the silent office. He nodded with a smile, his mane of dark hair flowed around his broad shoulders. “It’s perfect, Dr Nikiforov. You’re as good as they say. I had been expecting you take the whole arm to work on.” 

Viktor gave a small chuckled, waving off the compliment. “It was nothing that serious. And if anyone told you otherwise they were simply trying to wring a few more bucks out of you.”

“I’ll keep that in mind for next time.” He stood, slipping on his satin overcoat. Adjust the lace cuffs just so. “Pick up my bill with the man at the desk?”

“Oh, yes.” Viktor turned back from washing his hands, startled….unaware that Celestino had not yet left.

“Then good day to you, good Doctor.”

“And to you, sir.”

The door shut softly, and Viktor was blissfully alone. He sighed, running his fingers through his long silver hair. He untied the the velvet ribbon that held it back. The day was almost over. The setting sun glinted off the glass and chrome buildings around his own. Lighting the airy workroom more effectively than those damned efficientency light bulbs.

The work day was done. And not a minute too soon. All he wanted was to go home. Heat up some leftover udon and curl up on his sofa with Makkachin.

The happy fantasy collapsed like a black hole when Chris burst through the door. He had that look. The one Viktor knew meant a client in desperate need had just run in. Last minute. Dire situations and all that….If it was another person who’s leg mechanics had given out, annoying but something that could actually wait until the morning. Viktor was going to have to get more stern with his patients.

Viktor sighed as he began tying his hair back once again. “What do we have now, Chris?”

Chris’ light green eyes softened, sympathetic. But he shook his head. “This really serious, I’m afraid.”

Viktor nodded, rolling the sleeves of his white cotton up as he followed Chris to the adjoining work room. “Who do we have?’

“One, Yuuri Katsuki. He was brought in by his roommate, Phichit Chulanont just an hour ago. Evidently he couldn’t wake Yuuri this morning and spent the whole day calling around to get a referral to you.” Chris’ finger tapped across the tablet he held, “It seems Mr Katsuki has several biomechanics. Including ClearAir lung filters, an IOA immune booster, and a Fibro 3X heart.”

Chris clicked his tongue in awe, and Viktor had to agree. He must have been very sick to need such MODs. “I’ll check his heart first. It isn’t an out of date model, but if he isn’t functioning properly it’s a good place to start.”

Chris nodded. “I’ll inform his friend and get the paperwork started. Will you be requiring assistance?”

Chris opened the door and held it for Viktor to enter. The android, Yuuri Katsuki, was already laid on the workbench under a white sheet. Clothes neatly folded on the chair next to him. “I have it under control. I’ll let you know if that changes.”

“Sure thing. Good luck, Vitya.”

The door closed softly behind Christophe, but Viktor hardly noticed. As he approached the bed, Viktor’s heart sped up. The man was gorgeous. Appearing to be peacefully asleep.

Don’t worry, Yuuri. We’ll find out what is wrong.

Viktor ran his hands over Yuuri’s chest, hardly daring to touch. He was far too cold. A sure sign the heart wasn’t working as it should be. With painstaking caution, Viktor pressed where the chest opening would be. The skin of Yuuri’s chest retracted, folding perfectly to reveal the inner workings.  

The Fibro 3X was a vision. The heart itself a vessel of strong, flexible willow glass. It would expand and retract like a real heart. 

But Yuuri’s was still, the LED dark.

Viktor inspected it carefully, but the problem became apparent soon enough. The E9 Biomedical batteries hadn’t been recalled. But it was only a matter of time. They boasted high efficiency, but any change in a patient’s electrolytes could have an ill effect on it.

Viktor took an E8 battery out of the cabinet near the table. It was an older model, but trusted. It would hold out fine until Yuuri needed to go in for his next check up.

He clicked the battery into place, and the heart lit up. A soft pulsing blue light. It wasn’t long before blood began to flow through the tubes once more. He watched it for several second, to make sure there were no problems, before closing Yuuri’s chest once more.

He was washing his hands again when Yuuri stirred on the table. Viktor was by his side immediately. Large, unfocused, eyes of a lovely rich brown blinked at him uncertainty.

“Yuuri Katsuki, my name is Viktor Nikiforov. Your friend brought you. Your E9 battery failed. I gave a new E8. Tell me, how are you feeling.”

Yuuri sat up, his gaze taking in the room around them. The thin sheet pooling around his waist, forgotten. “I….I’m fine. I think. I feel fine?” He ran a hand through his shoulder length black hair.

“You probably feel great now! All you needed was a little power.” Viktor chirped. What was this? It had been so long since he had truly felt joy, actual joy, at helping someone. Not just the satisfaction of a job well done.

Then Yuuri smiled at him, thanked him for his help. And Viktor knew. Oh, he knew what was different.

“I want to see you again, Yuuri.” The words were out of his mouth before he could think them through.

“Oh?” Yuuri squeaked, his cheeks and chest flushing deep red.

Viktor winced, just great! The man comes to you with literal heart failure, and you almost give him a heart attack as soon as it works again.

Viktor glanced around the room, fidgeting from foot to foot, trying to think fast. “Ah, oh! For your check up! It’s soon, yes? Well, I don’t want you getting swindled again, Yuuri. So you’ll come here, yes?” Viktor held his breath….Oh please, don’t be scared off so soon!!

If anything, Yuuri’s blush deeped. But he nodded. “I-it is. I’ll make an appointment?”

“Yes, Christophe will set you up. Once you’re dressed. Oh! I’ll leave you to get dressed now.” Viktor laughed nervously as he backed up to the door. “And, um, well. I’ll see you soon, Yuuri.”

“Yeah.” Yuuri’s smile was coy now. His eyes suddenly bright. “I can’t wait. Doctor Viktor.”

Viktor fled the room, not pausing until he was soundly in his office, leaned up against the door.

And feeling very much like was in need of a new heart himself.

____________________________________________________

Thank you so much for the prompt, it was so much fun!

Send me some prompts! 

##  [AU MIX-IT-UP CHALLENGE](https://ars-matron.tumblr.com/post/169484078868/au-mix-it-up-challenge)

 

 

 

 


	4. Soulmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can thank the omegaverse discord for this one! Thank you guys for being awesome!!

The first day Yurio tries his hand at makeup is when he's 14. He wakes up before dawn, determined to be fabulous when he leaves for school that morning. And finally, after three hours and many retries, he's ready to face the world  
Sporting full smokey eyes, winged eyeliner so sharp it could kill. And perfect cherry red lips.

Across the world, Otabek is a 17 year old exchange student in Canada. He's exhausted, he's had the absolute weirdest day. Many odd looks. Raised eyebrows and knowing smirks. On top of which Celestino ran them extra hard at practice. Making it clear that Otabek didn't get to slack off that day. Which made no sense....why would he be slacking? What had he done to deserve such treatment? Why that day in particular? 

But he accepted it none the less. 

Now he was not only frustrated but bone tried to boot. All he wanted was to go out and get that drink he and JJ had planned on the day before. 

It isn't until he's getting off his bike, removing his helmet, that he catches a glimpse of himself in the bar's window. 

His first thought is ridiculous, something along the lines of "who the fuck put makeup on me?!" Then it hits him....this is his soulmate.

His soulmate.

He enters the bar, head held high, smiling proudly. He makes for their usual spot and sits in front of JJ. Who laughs uproariously for several minutes, before buying Otabek a stiff drink to celebrate, "Your first day being 'off the market'."

Otabek accepts it with a calm smile. 

JJ's going to be in for a surprise when he looks in the mirror..


End file.
